Sweet Mornings
by trankwility
Summary: [AU] I thought when you left us.. me, I'd never see you again. I may not have showed it, but I was heartbroken inside... CloudxAerith drabble


**Disclaimer :** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their rightful creators.  
Enjoy the story!_  
_

* * *

_ I never thought that I would be lying here, right next to you, with your arms held securely around me. It makes me feel so safe and warm, but at the same time, it feels surreal.But I am here, with you, and I'll never leave you again…  
Promise... _

The woman arose in a cold sweat, her brown hair matted and sticking to the sides of her face. Her breaths were steady, but quick and her heart was beating rather fast. She shifted to the right, seeing her lover lay peacefully asleep next to her, hiding his beautiful blue eyes from the world. The women could only smile at him, letting her eyes to shrink slightly and a small, closed-lipped smile curve up her lips.

_He looks so peaceful.. So… adorable… _The thought of him as an adorable little boy made her scrunch up in a small, immature giggle. She brought her hand up to her mouth, so as to stifle her giggle and not wake up the _adorable_ _little boy_ who was sleeping next to her. But that didn't work. The man who had been sleeping slowly stirred awake from hearing quiet giggles so similar to his mate. He turned to his side, slightly opening his eyes and half-gazed into the bright, emerald orbs of his love. A small, half-smile tugged at his lips from seeing his angel smile back at him. Slowly, he shifted closer to her up-right body, taking his muscular arm and wrapping his arm around her waist. With a small moan, he pulled her closer to him, causing her to lie back down, and wrapped his other arm around her in a secure hold. He snuggled into the back of her neck, taking a whiff of her long, brown hair and mumbled something under his breath.

The woman felt herself being pulled back to a lying position, feeling two strong arms hold onto her as if they were protecting her. She felt her lover nuzzle into her neck, and took hold of the two hands that were resting on her stomach. Their fingers intertwined and for awhile, the two lovers lay quietly in their bed together, dreaming of everything with each other.

---

Again, the brown-haired women awoke but this to the morning sun that kissed her skin with its warm, golden rays. Her hands were still occupied with her significant other's but she slowly slid them out of their hold and let out a soft, tired moan as she began to shift from her lover's body and faced him – he was still sleeping. Her lips curved up, seeing his gentle face and she led her gentle fingers to trace around his cheek, causing his face to twitch. Between those twitches, she could see that half-smile curve up his lips, she let out a laugh and the man next to her, revealed his blue eyes.

He brought his hands to the hips of the young woman laying next to him and squeezed it, slightly, before he pulled her inwards towards him, closing the small gap between them. He pressed his forehead against hers lovingly and gazed into her emerald eyes, locking them and seeing a mixture of blue in it. A slight chuckle filled the silent room as he felt something tickle at the crook of his neck. The woman buried her nose in the man's neck, breathing in the fresh, piney scent that he possessed. A muffled giggle was heard while she wrapped her frail, delicate arms around his waist, holding tightly onto him. She brought her head to look at the young man, whom had went back to sleep and imitating him before, by pressing her forehead against his, causing the corner of her eyes to turn up. "Hmmm…" She watched his face intently, to see any reaction and caught a quick smirk and a twitch under his eyes. She smiled childishly, biting her lower lip and pushed harder against his forehead.

"Hey…" Hearing her angelic voice ring through his ears, he slowly opened his eyes; his gaze meeting with a pair of emerald. "What?" He said with mock anger, making an effort to smile to show that he was only playing with her. Seeing his smile only caused her own to become bigger, and she brought her face in closer making their noses touch. With a wink, she giggled and spoke.

"Nothing…" Rolling his eyes, he let out a half laugh that followed with a smile. The man with golden, spiky locks rubbed his nose against hers lovingly when he had felt contact on the small area. The woman stared in his eyes, stuck in a trance that was caused by illuminating sapphire eyes. Taking advantage of their closeness, the man sheepishly smiled at the woman, thinking of how cute she looked and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against her own soft pair; locking into a soft, sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for awhile, until the woman pulled away. The man opened his eyes, and they exchanged loving gazes to each other. The woman shifted, causing him to let go of his hold on her and she turned around, having her back face him. Again, he took hold of her waist with both arms, pulled her closer to him and started planting soft butterfly kisses up her neck, sneaking in a nip or two when he could. She closed her eyes, feeling an exciting sensation course through her veins with every kiss he planted. Finally, she turned around, causing him to stop his sweet gestures, and slid back, away from her partner, but not too far away, and rested her head atop her two hands, stacked atop each other. A soft smile tugged at her lips, and they locked their gazes into each other's again until she broke it with a soft voice.

"Cloud…" The man slightly raised his brows when she had addressed him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…" She said with a genuine smile. Cloud smiled when he heard those three words escape through her lovely lips and rang through his ears. Grabbing a hold of her waist again, he pulled her towards him. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let out a small yelp when he had turned on his back, pulling her to rest on top of him. She gazed into his eyes lovingly, and leaned her face inwards to his, as she was about to kiss him, she closed her eyes but quickly opened them again, stopping whatever she was doing when she heard his voice call her name.

"Aerith..?" He said, with slight naivety in his voice.

"…Yes, Cloud?"

A loving smile stretched across his face. "I love you too…"

They both shared a laugh together, and Aerith finally leaned her face inwards to his, softly placing her lips on his.

_I thought when you left us – me, I'd never see you again. I may not have showed it, but I was heartbroken inside…  
But here you are now, in my arms, lying right next to me; like a dream come true. We've shared so many memories together ever since you came back, I don't know what I would do, if you disappeared again. I'll protect you with all my heart this time Aerith.  
It's a promise._

* * *

**Author's Notes : **Hello! I'm trankwility- but I've been around here reviewing other's stories by the name of** Empy **or** empy**. I just love this pairing, but I'm quite saddenned on how this story turned out... I think it's pretty bad ..P _I don't usually write in this way, but I thought I'd try it out._  
Well, anyways yeah.. This is my first story ever to so be nice if you review 

I hope you guys enjoyed it (although I didn't really) and please leave a review )  
To those who didn't enjoy it, or thought it was boring, send in a review anyways! Because I would like to know how to improve on my writing  
Thank you!


End file.
